chaosinfernummcfandomcom-20200214-history
Syndira
Syndira, also known as The Queen of Darkness, was a seductive Precursor witch from before the Cataclysm. Born as a commoner, she was raised obediently under the rules of the Ordinem , until at one point she discovered a Grimoire of Dark Magic, written by the infamous Dark Sorcerer, Tynitrus . Fascinated by the contents of the book, she developed an obsession with Tynitrus, and began searching for him. She soon found that Tynitrus had long ago left th e borders of civilization, and settled in a cave in the wilds. Giving up on her search for Tynitrus, Syndira sought power by seducing the most powerful man in existence: Omnus . After laying with Omnus, she birthed her first son, Novus . She raised Novus in her home, and Omnus promised her wealth and power in exchange for keeping his unfaithfullness a secret. For the first period of Novus' life, it worked, ensuring Syndira and Novus lived their lives on the upper rung of Precursor society. Eventually, however, it was discovered that Novus, being a half-blood Ordinem , had the strength and vitality of the Ordinem, and Aeris and Tempis , the wives of Omnus, ordered that Novus and Syndira be slaughtered. Syndira narrowly escaped the grasp of the imperial army, and fled to the wilds. Novus , after a year of battle against the Imperial army that had attacked him unprovoked, was finally killed, chopped into hundreds of pieces, and burned in a pile. Syndira, distraught due to the loss of her son, journeyed the wilds until she discovered the cave in which Tynitrus resided and still studied the Amarth . She pleaded Tynitrus to re-incarnate her son, and he agreed to do so if Syndira bare his dark seed and become his wife. After Syndira completed Tynitrus' request, Syndira and Tynitrus lived together in Tynitrus' cave, having their every demand served by Tynitrus' army of dark minions. After Tynitrus' minions gathered all the charred pieces of Novus, Tynitrus bound them together, recreating Novus. Only this time, Novus was a dark and hateful creature, even more powerful than before. He slaughtered Tynitrus, and left Syndira, the only one in the world to care for him, alive. Syndira lived out the rest of her days in Tynitrus' cave, and since she was the closest thing to a family Tynitrus had, she was tasked with leading the foul minions Tynitrus had conjured over the years. The minions treated her like a queen, feeding her, groveling under her feet, and catering to her other hungers as well. Aeris and Tempis, before their demise, made it widely known that Syndira was the cause of all of the destruction, and she lived out the remainder of her life in infamy. In the days before the Cataclysm, she birthed three children, Infernus , Midra , and Mordum , who survived the Cataclysm and later went on to become the Lords of Hell. Despite the fact that she was in Tynitrus' cave, deep into the earth, she was obliderated by the Cataclysm, along with all other life save for the Galad, the three Archdemons, and the new human race inside the festering wombs of Aeris and Tempis.